Heart Beat
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sasuke has come back and he wanted to set things right. Everything. Read on and don't forget the reviews !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone ! :D This is my very first Naruto english fic ! Hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, it's all belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

***the plot, the twist and the imagination is mine :)***

* * *

The birds were twittering as a new day began. People had woken up, ready to do their routines. A certain black haired boy brushed sleepiness off his eyes as he slowly woke up. His raven alike hair was somehow still looked perfect, despite the fact he had slept through the night.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, who just returned home to Konohagakure. He managed to whatever he wanted and he decided to come back.

He had paid all of his revenge, clearing his older brother's name in process. The Hokage, Tsunade, knew about his reasons, and decided he isn't guilty. While he was on the run, he had never spoken any secret about his village, because he does care about his hometown.

Everyone accepted him, happily have him back. Even his stupid blonde friend cried when he officially announced that he returned.

Everyone cheered happily for his return, except for her.

"Oi, teme!" Sasuke's dorm room's door was slammed open. "Wake up already!"

Sasuke grunted. His blonde friend - Uzumaki Naruto whom he called dobe - sure knows how to wake him up and pissed him off early in morning.

"I'm up already, dobe." Sasuke scowled.

Naruto grinned. Then his eyes became teary all of the sudden.

"I can't believe you're back!" Naruto threw himself and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke threw the blonde chuunin off his body as fast as naruto hugged him.

"Get off me." Sasuke grunted.

"Teme, teme, teme!" Naruto happily said. "Finally, finally, you're back!"

"Hn."

"We're so happy! Not to mention Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke felt his heart skipped upon hearing the kunoichi's name. Her. Haruno Sakura. The one that wasn't so happy he's back. At least Sasuke thought so.

She has changed a lot. Physically. She grew taller, slender, stronger and more beautiful. Her pink hair that was short when Sasuke left her has grew now, to the point it reached her scapula. Her emerald eyes were still beautiful as ever. And she was known for her abilities, she was the second Tsunade as she possessed an inhuman strength, and she was the best healer Konohagakure ever had after Tsunade.

But she stills Sakura. She had those loving eyes, gentle smile and warm heart. Oh, and she grew into a wonderful young lady with strong heart.

"Don't drift off, teme," Naruto grinned. "hurry up! Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

* * *

"Ara? Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as both of them met with their loyal teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"She's not here. Not yet." The grey haired teacher said under his mask.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly. "It's so rare Sakura-chan isn't the first to come."

"She's probably stuck in the hospital." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he wondered inside. Probably, just probably, Sakura isn't here because she didn't want to see him.

That simple thought made Sasuke's heart stung with pain.

"Well, I wanted to discuss a mission actually, but without Sakura, it won't do." Kakashi sighed.

"Why don't we go to the hospital and check her up?" Naruto suggested.

"Don't you think we'll bother her?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, this is Sakura-chan we're talking about. I'm sure she'll listen." Naruto convinced.

Kakashi agreed and nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Haruno Sakura let out a sigh and looking at a piece of medical report in front of her. She tapped her pen to her forehead, and her mind drifted off instantly.

He had returned home around two months ago. Tsunade and the whole villagers forgave him for his betrayal as he helped the village to survive through enormous attacks. Nothing's changed ever since he's back.

There's nothing changed about him too. Except he grew taller, his shoulder and chest became broader, he got much stronger than before and his handsomeness never left him. Also, his silence still attached firmly to him.

Sakura couldn't say just how much she missed the ex-missing ninja, the lone survivor of Uchiha clan. For about five years she and been waiting for him to come back home, patiently waiting everyday. But when he finally came back, she found herself covered in fear, afraid he might leave her again. Her unexplainable fear mad her didn't seem so excited about Sasuke's return. Instead of excited, she drew herself away from the Uchiha prince.

Sakura sighed again. She was well aware about her own feelings. She didn't do it unintentionally. Deep down, she knew that she wanted to stay away from Sasuke. She didn't actually care about how badly her heart has been broken by Sasuke's actions. She just scared. She didn't want Sasuke to leave again, especially because of her stupid fan action.

Sakura snapped from her thought when she heard a loud knock on her office's door.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura," Yamanaka Ino, her best friend called from outside. "there's people who like to meet you."

Sakura gulped down and bit her lower lip. She knew who those people are. Her team 7.

Well, she was supposed to see them this morning. Kakashi informed that to her yesterday. And she was on her way when she suddenly realised that she was about to see Sasuke, not Sai. And her team mentor would be Kakashi, not Yamato.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Instantly, Sakura felt scared. She wasn't ready. Not at all. So, she decided to go to the hospital instead and do her work. She was so scared upon meeting Sasuke.

"Saku?" Ino called again. Sakura sighed. Didn't seem like she could run away.

"Let them in, Ino."

Three seconds after she said that, her office's door was slammed open. The blonde Uzumaki Naruto walked in first, with his huge grin displayed. Behin him was Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Sakura gulped down upon seeing the raven haired ninja. She shivered in fear, all bad thoughts struck her.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting place, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked happily.

Sakura bit her lower lip and braved her own self. "I have work to do, Naruto." Sakura replied. She didn't dare to look at Sasuke, so she failed to notice that Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, looked really confused. And... hurt.

"Figured~" Naruto hummed. "that's why we're here. To discuss about the mission with you."

Sakura sighed. Her fear is starting to take over. She need to get away from Sasuke as soon as possible. "Okay, but make it fast, okay? I have patients to check."

Naruto pouted. "You're so busy lately, Sakura-chan. You barely have time to company me eat ramen."

"Why don't you take Hinata with you?" Sakura asked. The blonde and the super cute shy Hyuuga lady has been dating ever since a year ago.

"In case you don't know, Sakura-chan, to take Hinata out requires one very convincing reason. Neji's being tight with her." Naruto grumbled.

"He's just being a good big brother for Hinata, Naruto." Sakura cheered. "So, what's the mission about?"

"Suna calls." Kakashi explained. "They need help on something."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows. "That's strange," she murmured. "I wonder why he didn't tell me by himself."

"He?"

"HE?!"

Sakura winced upon hearing Naruto's shriek. She didn't hear the same question that came out from Sasuke's mouth.

"WHO'S HE?!" Naruto shrieked again.

"Don't shriek, stupid, I'm not deaf," Sakura grumbled. "I meant Gaara."

Sasuke widened his eyes upon hearing the sand ninja's name. But being an expert in hiding his feelings and emotions, his face looked plain as ever.

Well, Naruto wasn't that good. He clearly widened his eyes. His lower jaw dropped down. He obviously didn't expect that insomnia ninja's name came out from Sakura's mouth.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked then Sakura glared at him. "ugh-I mean... What's going on between you and him?!"

"Nothing." Sakura replied.

"How-how-"

"Okay, smart Naruto," Sakura cut. "here's the thing. There's nothing going on between me and Gaara. It's just we became friends, and normally he'd tell me by himself if he needs my help."

"But-but-"

"So what kind of help Suna needs?" Sakura asked, ignoring how idiotic Naruto looked like.

"Kazekage said that he will tell us everything once we got there." Kakashi replied.

"When will we go?" Sakura asked.

"Soon." Kakashi replied.

Sakura tilted her head. "I can't go today. I have lots of patients to check today. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Early in the morning." Kakashi agreed. "Suna's afternoon sun is not nice."

Sakura nodded. Just then, Ino popped her head in.

"Saku?" she called. "Are you done? We should patrol now."

Sakura stood up. "Yeah, I'm done Ino. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait." Ino then walked away.

"Alright, so we'll leave early tomorrow. Anything else?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for informing me, Kakashi-sensei. And Naruto," she tapped Naruto's forehead lightly. "you looked more idiotic than you used to be."

Sakura chuckled as Naruto pouted and grumbled. Then she took her steps away. She walked past through Sasuke and said nothing.

"What's up with Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered. "She didn't say a thing to teme."

Sasuke tightened his fists on the side of his body. So this is how you felt when someone you cared so much didn't care to say a word to you.

* * *

**It's done ! I know this is still beyond perfect ._. So, please! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the second chapter ! Hope you enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, it's all belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"You're really something."

Sakura turned her head and looked at Ino.

"What?"

"Until when you're going to stay away from him?" Ino asked again.

The two young medic ninjas were walking, patrolling around the hospital and checking up the patients' conditions.

"I don't understand." Sakura said.

"Don't play dumb with me, forehead," Ino grumbled. "I've known you long enough to decide whether you're lying or not. I know whether you understand me or not."

Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. She could never hide anything from Ino.

"I'm scared, Ino." Sakura whispered. She decided to tell Ino everything.

"Why? If you're not aware, he's back Sakura! Isn't this is something you've been waiting for? You've spent five years, waiting for him to come back! You have waited that long for this day to arrive!" Ino asked.

"I know." Sakura sighed. "But I'm too scared."

"Scared of what?!" Ino asked impatiently. "Look Sakura, you're not the same Haruno Sakura like five years ago! You've grown up and you're stronger! Sasuke..."

"I can't bare the thought of him leaving again!" Sakura shrieked in frustration. "I'm scared, Ino! I'm scared he would just push me away again, like he used to be!"

"Sakura, everything has changed!" Ino said stubbornly.

"Yes, everything!" Sakura agreed. Tears started forming in her eyes. "But not with my feelings for him!" she shrieked. Then Sakura stopped and sobbed.

Ino sighed and stopped walking. She took Sakura's body to her embrace.

"Why Ino?" Sakura whispered painfully. "Why won't this feelings fade away?"

Ino stroke her best friend's back lovingly.

"I'm sorry." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't get it," Sakura kept sobbing. "why? Why can't I let him go? He had gone for five years - and please Kami spare me -, there is not even one second my feelings for him changed!"

"Sssh," Ino whispered calmly. "look Sakura, it's not like your heart didn't try to erase the feelings. It's just... your heart is the place where your love for him lingers. Your love just had to be in your heart and nowhere else."

"Why mine?" Sakura sobbed. "I can't bear anymore heart broken."

"How can you say that?" Ino asked. "Sakura-"

"Sasuke won't return my feelings! Not today, tomorrow, or in any million years!" Sakura cried more.

Ino stroke Sakura's back over and over. "Enough, enough," she cheered. "Sakura, he has changed."

Sakura shook her head and kept sobbing. Ino sighed and she let her best friend cried until the end.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly. She felt really tired and weak. She cried all day long and she felt her body was ready to fall apart anytime. She had talked with Kakashi, and told him to just go to Suna the day after tomorrow. Kakashi gave her a question look, but Sakura sighed and shook her head. Kakashi nodded understandingly and said that the team will leave once Sakura felt better.

Sakura sighed and her eyes kept roaming about Sasuke. Ino told her countless times that he had changed. But what about his feelings? Sakura wasn't sure he changed his own feelings towards her.

"Sakura."

Sakura lifted her head, and widened her eyes. Sasuke was standing in front of her dorm's entrance doors. He put his both hands in his pocket. Sakura felt her throat is being choked. She licked her lips to calm herself down.

"Y-yeah?" she managed to say.

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said. He looked at Sakura straight to her eyes.

Sakura bit her lower lip and started to fidget. Her fear crept back slowly.

"I-I'm tired." she said softly, almost whispered. "Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"No." Sasuke replied instantly. "I must set things right. I can't wait any longer."

Sakura gulped down. She wanted to say something, but her voice left her throat already. Her mind became packed with lots of bad thoughts. She wanted to just run away from Sasuke, but her legs stayed still. She can't move her body.

Sasuke sighed. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I didn't." Sakura replied instantly. Right now, she's so scared of what Sasuke would say, so her mouth automatically replied.

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke looked straight to Sakura's emerald eyes using his deep onyx eyes. "You're clearly avoiding me."

"H-how come you say that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke took his right hand from his pocket and lifted his index finger. "First. You didn't congratulate me at all. While everyone is busy welcoming me back, you ran. You ran away."

"W-well-"

"Second." Sasuke cut. "You won't even bother to talk to me."

"B-but-"

"Third." Sasuke cut again. "I bet right now you are really eager to run away from here. To run as far as you can from me."

Sakura bit her lower lip. Her body felt weaker.

"Why, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing."

"Stop lying to me." Sasuke stepped forward. Sakura gasped, she wanted to step back, but she couldn't. Her legs failed her.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood right in front of her. His onyx eyes never left her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?"

Sakura licked her lower lip nervously. "Nothing."

Sasuke _tch_ed. "Stop lying!" he said. "Sakura-"

"Well, I'm scared of you!" Sakura snapped. Tears started forming in her eyes.

Sasuke gasped a bit. "Scared?" he repeated.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke! I'm scared of you!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura disbelievingly. "Why?"

"You asked why?!" Sakura shouted. "Well, this why, Uchiha Sasuke! You've betrayed Konoha, you've ran away, you've left me! For five years! Have you ever thought how I felt? You took my confession like it was nothing! You took me as someone priceless! Now you tell me, Sasuke, shouldn't I hate you right now?!"

Sasuke gasped and looked at Sakura. She failed to hold her tears in. She started crying.

"But I can't hate you!" she sobbed. "I can't, Sasuke... I love you so much, I just can't! But I'm so scared too... I'm scared you would just push me away again, like you used to be... I'm scared you would just leave me again if I... if I act the way I used to be..." Sakura covered her face with her both hands. "I'm so scared... Why can't I just erase my feelings for you?! Why I must love you even though it has been five years, and you never care about me?!"

Then Sakura sobbed and cried heavily. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Oh, Kami! Just how bad he had hurt her? All of the sudden Sasuke felt angry towards himself. He made her did this to him. He was the reason Sakura pulled back.

But he wanted to set things right with her. He wanted her to know just how much he cared for her. Against all odds, Sasuke pulled Sakura's hands from her face and leans forward.

And he kissed her. Gently, because he's pouring all of his feelings for her.

"Wha-?" Sakura pulled apart. But Sasuke didn't want to leave her anymore. He didn't want Sakura to run anymore.

So Sasuke let go of her hands and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the back of her head. He kissed her one more time.

Sakura tried to struggle, which failed perfectly. She didn't know why he did this to her, but she didn't want to let go either. So Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke kissed her deeper.

Still kissing, Sasuke lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He then brought the two of them to his room. He slammed the door closed and pushed Sakura to the wall. He then scooped her bridal style and put her on his bed.

They pulled apart because they need oxygen. Sasuke stared at Sakura, and with his thumb he swept Sakura's tears.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke kissed her again. He's not letting the pink haired ninja go away.

* * *

**Done ! So, how this chapter feels ? Please review ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone ! I'm back with the third chapter ! Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, it's all belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura struggled to open her eyes. The sunlight pierced through the curtains and forced to girl to open her eyes. Sakura was about to ignore the sunlight and went back to sleep when she realized there was something different. Or rather, _were_.

One. This is not her room. No pink walls, no pink furniture, no pink auras at all.

Two. Why were her clothes on floor?

Three. Someone is wrapping their arms around her waist and breathing steadily behind her.

Four. Sakura suddenly remembered everything.

The pink girl turned her head a bit, and saw a blue haired head.

Sakura gulped down. As yesterday night's images came back slowly to her, she blushed.

Sasuke was sleeping next to her, his arms were around her waist, and he was naked. Of, _both_ of them were.

Sakura bit her lower lip. What had she done? She... She... Oh, Kami! How can fate be this cruel?

Sakura remembered her moaning calling Sasuke's name, the raven haired boy gentle kisses on her, the loving gazes Sasuke gave her non-stop, and... _that_.

Oh gosh, she's so in trouble right now!

She didn't mean to cry that heavy last night and brought this upon them. She didn't mean to break so sudden in front of Sasuke and had him brought the two of them back to his dorm. She didn't meant to sob that badly yesterday night and made Sasuke pitied her.

_Pitied_. That single word struck Sakura hard. What if everything that happened last night was... just something Sasuke did to calm her down?

Oh man. Did she made herself looked really low in front of Sasuke? Did she actually made the handsome ninja thought just how cheap she is?

Sakura bit her lower lip in order to not let her tears fell down. She looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. His raven hair was disheveled.

Sakura lifted one of her hands to touch Sasuke's cheek. But then she stopped midair. Suddenly, she was so scared those closed eyes would open and looked at her own eyes. She feared Sasuke's words once he awakened.

Sakura couldn't help it but let her tears dripped down as she knew she can't denied it anymore. She loved Sasuke more than words could express.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and cried silently. With tears still dripping down, she moved Sasuke's arms from her waist gently. Sasuke shifted a bit. He then rolled over, releasing his grip on her.

Sakura sobbed a bit but slowly she got up from the bed. She wore her clothes back and then took another look on Sasuke. He was still sleeping peacefully. His muscular arms were up and down steadily, following the rhythm of his breathing.

Without any sound, Sakura walked out from Sasuke's room while crying heavily.

* * *

Sasuke woke up when sunlight forced its way in to his room. He yawned then glanced at his side. Sakura isn't there.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and sat up on his bed. He looked over to the floor, and found his clothes only. Sakura's was gone.

Sasuke blinked. Did Sakura just leave him without a word like that? Sasuke blushed when he remembered everything that happened last night. Her moans, her shrieks, the way she called his name, everything. Didn't Sakura remember that? Didn't she realized how beautiful yesterday night was?

He need to talk to her.

* * *

"As much as I wanted to help you, Sasuke, but I can't. Sakura is absent today." Ino sighed. "Her dorm room is empty too. Wonder where she had gone."

Sasuke didn't say anything but his face looked... hurt. Ino didn't fail to notice that.

"Did you do something to her?" Ino asked. "Wait, wrong question. What did the both of you do last night?"

"...hn."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Stop playing with me, Sasuke! Just tell me!"

Sasuke stayed silent but then he told her everything anyway. Ino didn't show any expressions, she's listening carefully.

"Okay," Ino said after Sasuke finished his story. "let me ask you one thing. Nope, two things. First, why did you kiss her?"

"Because she was crying, Ino! And I didn't want to see her tears!" Sasuke replied.

Ino lifted one of her eyebrows, demanding more answer. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"I love her, Ino!" Sasuke said. "I fell deeply in love with her!"

Ino smiled shortly. "Alright then. Second. Do you regret what happened last night?"

At this question, Sasuke widened his eyes. He then slammed Ino's desk - they're in her office now - with an angry face.

"I will never regret it!" Sasuke growled. "It meant everything to me! I would ask _no one _else to replace her for last night!"

Ino smiled again. "Now go tell her that, idiot." Ino said. "She's scared, Sasuke."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Scared of what? I would push her away?"

Ino sighed. "No, something else. She scared on the chance that it was only a one night stand. Scared on the probability that you did it out of pity for her."

"Wha-? But-?"

"Whoa," ino cut. "did Uchiha Sasuke just stuttered?"

Sasuke glared at Ino. The blonde girl laughed.

"You can't blame Sakura for feeling that way, you know," Ino said. "it's basically your fault for leaving her just like that."

Sasuke shut his mouth. He suddenly remembered what Sakura told him last night.

_I'm scared Sasuke... I'm scared you would push me away again like you used to be... Why can't I just erase my feelings for you?!_

Ino smiled, seeing how frustrated the young Uchiha is. It's so rare to see the cool guys act like this, isn't it?

"Just talk to her. Tell her how you truly felt for her." Ino said. "She'll believe in you eventually."

"What if she doesn't?" Sasuke asked, almost whispered.

Ino widened her eyes in shock. "Did I just heard Uchiha Sasuke lost confidence?!" she shrieked. "In himself?! Because of love?! Oh dear Haruno Sakura, what did you do to make him sooo totally over you?!"

Sasuke glared at Ino and she smirked.

"Give her time, Sasuke." Ino said. "Sooner or later, she'll believe in you."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." he muttered.

"Now go and find her, idiot," Ino cheered. "and don't ask me where she is, I don't know."

"You've called me idiot twice." Sasuke grumbled.

Ino laughed. "Go, go!" she encouraged him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped out from Ino's office. This time, he won't let Sakura go away from him. Once he caught her again, he will never let go of her.

* * *

Sakura sighed while looking at the clouds in sky. The sun was shining bright but Sakura didn't feel hot at all. She was sitting under on of Konoha's trees, perfectly covered from the sunlight. The tree's heavy leafs practically hid Sakura behind them, so no one could see her. Unless someone used their eyes abilities and traced her chakra. But she had learned how to suppress her chakra this past five years, practiced with Hinata and Kakashi.

Sakura closed her eyes as smooth wind blew her hair. The pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes, as last night's memory came back to her.

Tears came down slowly from Sakura's eyes as her fear came back. She still couldn't believe that she did something like that. And to make it worse, it was with Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! What should she do?

She had done something that was happened out of pity with someone that hated her badly!

How messed up that was? Sakura laughed bitterly as more tears came down. What's more bitter is that she didn't regret what happened last night. Not at all. For long painful five years, her love for the Uchiha prince stayed strong. And after Sasuke came back, her love for him firmly stayed, didn't even try to budge.

Sakura covered her mouth with the back of her hand and sobbed. How come she loved someone who didn't love her back?

What a bitter truth.

* * *

**Done ! So, what do you think about this chapter ? Tell me with your reviews ! :3**


End file.
